


holding patterns

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Cursed Drabbles [1]
Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hair-pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: It's different with Kaze.
Relationships: Kaze/Nimue (Cursed)
Series: Cursed Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	holding patterns

A sharp gasp escapes Nimue.

Nearly as sharp as the claws at the back of her skull, tangled and tugging on the long strands of her reddish-brown hair. Fangs nip at the exposed column of her neck. Distantly, she recognizes the thumping noise in her ears as the pounding of her heart against her ribcage.

She’s been held like this before – firm hands in her hair, a tight grip around her waist – and she’s also had danger at her throat. But this is different.

“Kaze,” she whimpers, half-noise and half-breath.

Kaze’s dark eyes flash. “Yes, my Queen?”

“Stop teasing me.”


End file.
